1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is the technical area of mechanical devices for reducing friction, and pertains more particularly to a device for reducing friction and drag for hoses and other conduits, when moving such conduits over supporting surfaces.
2. Description of Related Art
It is well known in the art that there are many pressing needs for moving a relocating hoses and other conduits in many different circumstances. Hoses in gardening and landscaping applications, for example, typically must be connected at a head end to a hose spike, or other source of water, and must be moved to a point of application that may be quite remote from the source. Further, a hose may need to be moved frequently to other points of application, such as to water specific plants. As another example, heavy hoses in firefighting applications need to connect at a source end, and must be moved to point of application for fighting such as brush fires and structure fires. Ability to move and relocate hoses is critical to success in fighting a fire of any sort.
There exist, at the time of filing the present application, no specific solution for the problem of moving hoses and other conduits over ground or structural surfaces other than just picking up the hose, or a portion of the hose and carry it to a different location. Therefore, what is clearly needed is a device or implement that may pair with a hose or conduit in a plurality of positions, providing rollers between the hose or conduit and surfaces upon which the hose may travel.